An Unkown Uchiha
by Intention of the Abyss
Summary: It's been three years sence Sasuke left; then a mysterious girl claiming to be Sasuke's cousin appears, but who is she REALLY? Mainly SasukexSakura and NarutoxHinata. Ok I need 5 reviews b4 I can add ch. 2 And I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.


_(A/N: This is my first fanfiction. Enjoy! Please read and review[My friend, Shizuku Tsukishima749 helped me with this a lot! THANKS!! U)_

**An Unknown Uchiha**

"Are you kidding?! Sasuke's never coming back! He joined Orochimaru for good; there's no turning back after that!" The 'Sasuke Retrieval' meeting was suddenly interrupted by a very fired-up Naruto, who'd jumped up from his chair at the request for ideas.

"Shut up, Naruto," The boy turned as a dark voice was heard in the open silence after his outburst, and was surprised to turn to see Sakura, her face downcast, pink hair shrouding her expression. "Don't you EVER say that again, all right? He will come back, I know it...He has too..." Her voice was not as dark now, but instead held a sadness deeper than most teenagers had felt by her present age.

"You have to stop living in denial, Sakura! He's not coming back!"

"YES...HE...IS!!" Her breathing was tight now, nearly undetectable, as she broke those words as if they were simple twigs in her grasp.

"NO, HE'S NOT!! Don't you get it?! He LEFT! He LEFT all of us, all of THIS! There's not turning back now; he can't come back here! Everyone else here klnows it's too late for him, why can't you?! This is what he's wanted all along, so I say we let him go!"

"How can you say that?! He was once your best friend, Naruto! HOW could you just leave him!?"

"He may have been my best friend ONCE, but that was a long time ago, and I believe in my heart that he's forgotten all about that. I honestly don't think he remembers anymore." It was his voice's turn to be dark now, though his voice was just as quiet and heart-wrenched as Sakura's had been.

"But-!"

"Both of you just sit down and shut up!!" Kakashi yelled. Sakura looked at her sensei and sat down in her chair.

"Sorry, Kakashi-sensei. I just...I don't like to talk about this, and...I hate it when Naruto's such a stubborn bakatare. I never was able to handle it, and I don't think I will ever be able to." Sakura pulled her mid-back length pink hair into a low ponytail, and then directed her still furious gaze back at the still standing boy.

Naruto froze at the eye contact and then blushed as he realized he was still standing erect, quickly sitting down thereafter. Hinata peered over at him.

"Naruto, could you please go one day without making Sakura angry?" she asked in a stern voice.

"Look, Hinata, just because you were recently named Head of the Hyuga clan, and my girlfriend, it doesn't give you the right to talk to me like that!" Naruto yelled. Hinata glared at Naruto and then gruffly turned away. The blonde smiled. He walked over to Hinata's desk and knelt in front of it. "I'm sorry, Hinata. Could you please forgive me?" Naruto asked, still grinning, though trying to hide it; he WAS in trouble, after all... Hinata turned around and beamed; just when he though he was in the clear...she pushed him down.

"Now I'll forgive you." Hinata said, laughing and smiling gleefully. He laughed as well and pushed himself up from the floor. While brushing himself off, he said,

"I got what I deserved, I guess." Tenten's muffled laughter was heard before she spoke.

"You bet you did. Naruto's got the hotts." She teased. Naruto turned on her.

"What are you laughing at, Tenten! You weren't supposed to be listening anyway! That was private!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!" Kakashi roared. The atmosphere in the room, and even outside, fell silent. "Okay. Now, are there anymore..." Kakashi trailed and looked at the door.

As if on cue, the door slowly slid open to reveal a girl wearing black high heeled boots and a somewhat fancy black dress that fell to her knees and poofed a bit, red crosses lining the bottom.

"Is Sasuke here? I need to speak with him." The strange girl asked while looking around the room, scanning the faces for the black-haired boy. What was even stranger about the newcomer was that she looked a lot like Sakura, discarding the fact that she had long black hair and midnight black eyes; her forehead was covered by the Hidden Leaf Village's ninja headband, and her bangs were exactly like Sakura had worn hers when she was a child.

Naruto stood.

"Who are you, and why do you need to talk to Sasuke?" He asked in a protective tone. When she turned to him, he could have sworn that her eyes sparkled for a second, as if she had recognized him, had seen him before.

"My name is Youri Uchiha. I'm-" She paused for a moment, then continued. "I'm Sasuke's cousin." She smiled sweetly' all the while, Naruto looked at her as if she was crazy...which she very well may have been. He stared around at the others in the room, and then at the floor, fists clenched.

"Sasuke's gone. He left with Orochimaru to become an avenger."

Ino suddenly came up and punched Naruto, thus making him fall to the floor.

"Shut up, you bakatare! Sakura JUST SAID she doesn't like to hear about it!" Ino turned to gaze at Sakura and saw she had tears of anger as well as sadness in her eyes, and her hands were clutching the desk to keep herself from doing something to the blonde she knew she'd regret. Youri looked at the three of them, and then she too directed a frustrated look at the floor.

"Darn it. This isn't supposed to happen." She murmured, just above a whisper, meant for no one else to hear but herself. Again, she scanned the room, during which she realized that Kiba was looking straight at her, as if...he had somehow heard what she'd said. Youri smiled shyly at him, and he nodded in return before looking away. She then focused her attention to Naruto again. "Can I see you after the meeting?"

His confused eyes met her serious, yet gleeful ones.

'How does she know my name?' Naruto thought. 'No one has said it since she's been here...'

"Sure..." he said, looking at her strangely. "Where should we meet?" She didn't have to think for long; eyes shining, she answered,

"The ramen stand down the street. Sakura, I'd appreciate it if you came along, too." Abruptly, she turned around and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"What was that about?" Shikamaru asked, in ordr to break the not-so-out-of-place silnce. Temari looked at him.

"I'm not sure, but wasn't that weird?" she asked. Now Lee entered the conversation.

"What is weird?" Neji answered respectfully to his team mate.

"Besides the fact that this 'Youri Uchiha' looks like Sakura, and that all of the Uchiha clan was killed except Sasuke and the perpetrator, she knew Naruto's name and I don't remember him ever mentioning meeting someone of her description before. No one even said his name while she was here." Lee continued to stare at Neji, even though the prodigy had already finished and retracted his gaze.

"Maybe she knew about Naruto from Sasuke. Maybe he told her about him." Lee suggested. Sakura stared at him, questioning the rest of the room as she inquired,

"But, why would Sasuke lie about not having a family?" Everyone was silent. No one spoke, no one moved. After a minute, Kiba spoke up.

"I don't know, but I heard Youri say, 'This isn't supposed to happen.' What's that supposed to mean, I wonder?" Finally, Sikamaru got his turn to speak, though he KNEW it was only a matter of time before SOMEONE would try to speak for him...

"Along with the rest of you, I have no clue as to why, or if, he lied, but I do know there's only one way to discover the truth." Naruto looked at him eagerly.

"What? What is it Shikamaru?" Shikamaru opened his mouth to speak, but as he'd predicted, Temari cut him off.

"All right, all right, enough with the chit chat. It could take all day for Lazy Boy here to get the words out of his mouth, so I'll take charge: You and Sakura just go and meet Youri, and for Pete's sake, ask her some stuff! Oy, I feel like the babysitter!" Though her voice implied annoyance, she grinned playfully and made a silent shooing motion with her hands and then turned back to the meeting as they walked out the door. Shikamaru slammed his head on the table, bringing attention to himself before mumbling what was supposed to be an apology; no one ever let him get a word in around here…

_(I must warn those who have read this that I am not very good in the grammar category of writing, so bear with me! Again, thanks to all who have read! Review, please!!)_


End file.
